GayLesbAll
by blueowls
Summary: Quinn x Rachel. //"There were many things Quinn hadn’t planned on happening that day."//
1. GayLesbAll

**Author Note:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Gay-Lesb-All**

There were many things Quinn hadn't planned on happening that day, like the C+ on her calculus test or forgetting her phone at home or Finn actually giving her a halfway-civil nod in the hallway, but she could truthfully admit that making-out with Rachel in the glee room after school had been completely and totally unexpected. The only thing she had had in mind to say to the other girl when she caught her after glee was that she was interested in starting the Gay-Lesb-Al club with her. Her excuse to Rachel and to herself had been that it would look good on any college application, and that with the baby, she would need all the help she could get to get out of Lima.

And somehow, they had ended up on one of the spare mattresses (plastic wrap still intact, Quinn noted painfully) that had yet to be taken back, lying face-to-face with Quinn's baby bump nestled between their bodies. They had gotten no further then kissing, which was fine with both of them considering Quinn was still trying to wrap her brain around the whole thing and Rachel wasn't much of an exhibitionist, even if the room was empty and the school was probably deserted.

And now Rachel was talking softly to herself because Quinn had her eyes closed and her face nestled in the crook of Rachel's shoulder, deep in bliss and oblivious to the other girl's elaborate plans.

"And with more then two members, we'll be a real club and then Figgins _has_ to approve us. If not, he'd be violating the Equal Access Act, and he knows that I'm well acquainted with the local ACLU--"

"More then two?" Quinn interjected, lazily pressing a kiss to Rachel's neck.

"Well, I assume Kurt would join us," Rachel explained quickly, and continued. "I'm so excited! Now I can get working on plans for Pride Prom!"

"Pride Prom?" Quinn repeated, suppressing a snort. "I'm sure that'll be a hit. You and Kurt, standing around and drinking punch?"

Rachel fell silent, and Quinn wondered if she had been too harsh in bursting that particular bubble. But Rachel spoke before she could offer any sort of apology, in a manner that was far from her usual confident tone.

"Well…" she said, drawing the word out several syllables and shyly taking Quinn's hand as she met her gaze. "I was sort of hoping that you'd come, too."

Quinn propped herself up on an elbow, arching an eyebrow incredulously. "Really? That's how you're asking me to prom? Romantic, Berry. Very romantic. It baffles me that you're still single."

"There's too much for me to correct in that statement," Rachel said, letting out a shaky laugh. She had expected Quinn to turn her down, and since she hadn't, Rachel didn't know what else to do except confirm that she hadn't misheard or fantasized the entire thing. "But would you really go with me?"

"Only if I get chocolates and a bouquet like any other normal girl," Quinn bargained, curling happily against Rachel.

"Deal," Rachel agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"We'll meet up after glee tomorrow to hammer out a proposal and a mission statement."

"You're such a dork."


	2. Prom

**Author Note:** I've seen Quinn's baby called Madison a couple times, so I ran with that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Prom**

Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall outside the Berry's only bathroom, careful not to catch her dress against the wall and wrinkle it. From behind the closed and apparently locked door (Quinn had already tried to open it twice, to Rachel's annoyance), Rachel's voice echoed loudly in the tiled bathroom.

"I know you're rolling your eyes, Quinn! And you can't see me yet! Be patient for once."

"Rachel, please, we're not getting married," Quinn laughed, flipping her phone open. She opened Kurt's latest text and then frowned. He was not normally one given to the use of exclamation points, and the amount that the text had was disturbing. "And Kurt says we're going to be late if we're not there in five minutes. There won't be any traffic, so I think we can still make it if you come out now. No pun intended."

"Ha ha ha," Rachel deadpanned. "Well, I'm the reason this whole thing is happening, so if they don't put the prom on hold for two more minutes, I'm going to be very upset!"

"Take all the credit, huh?" Quinn smirked, jiggling the doorknob loudly to aggravate Rachel. Over the other girl's protests, she added, "Kurt and I organized this, too, you know."

There was a beat of silence from behind the door before Rachel spoke again, this time in a more subdued voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm just getting mascara all over myself and we're going to be late and there's too much to do!"

"Do you need help?" Quinn asked, picking her heels off the floor and leaning against the wall against as she tugged them on. "And just so you know, I'm putting my shoes on and I'm walking out the door if you don't come out in one more minute. I'll find another date at the dance and you can sit here watching old movies all night with your dads, thinking about what a fabulous time I'm having without you."

"I can put on make-up myself, Quinn. I'm not a baby."

"Well, you're whining like one."

"Good thing I've learned how to deal with your barbs, or I'd be crying and smearing more mascara everywhere if I didn't have thicker skin," Rachel huffed as she opened the door, flicking her hair over her shoulder like a true diva. Quinn gave her a quick once-over, nodding approvingly at the other girl's choice of dress though she felt jealousy flit through her. It reminded Quinn of the dress Rachel had worn when she had tried to seduce Finn. In fact, it might have been the same dress. But that was then, and this was now, she reminded herself, and Rachel had obviously chosen her over Finn. As for Quinn, Rachel had convinced her that pink went well with her hair and skin tone, and Quinn had to admit that it did look good on her. But the dress showed off an awful lot of skin, especially since the back was pretty open and she had only recently begun to lose some of her baby weight. Quinn felt much more conscious of her body then she ever had.

"Oh, you're thick enough as is it," she teased as she and Rachel hooked arms and began to walk down the hall and out to the living room, where Rachel's dads were waiting. "I love you just the way you are.

"I hope you're not trying to tell me that I'm fat," Rachel said, bottom lip quivering as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm the fat one, Rachel," Quinn said, grabbing a piece of toast off the counter that she had prepared but had by now gone cold. She made a face as she took her first and only bite, putting it back down and wiping buttery fingers on a dishcloth. They headed for the family room as Quinn pulled a stick of gum out of her clutch and held Rachel's arm tighter.

"Quinn. You are anything but fat. And plus, you've got a killer rack now," Rachel said, arching an eyebrow mischievously as she bumped her shoulder against the blonde's. Quinn made a face.

"Gee, thanks, Rachel. I love when you objectify me."

"Oh, you know you do. You're my MILF."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

"I thought we were never going to get out of there," Rachel said, buckling her seatbelt. She blinked, still trying to clear her vision without actually touching her eyes and smearing her mascara. The urge, though, was overpowering, and she settled for pressing her fingertips to her temples and grimacing. The flash on the family Canon was deadly. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't think they would insist on taking that many pictures."

Quinn brushed Rachel's apology off with a shrug as she started the car. She slid a hand behind Rachel's seat to steady herself as she looked over her shoulder, backing down the driveway. "It's fine, really. It's your first prom, you know? Your dads were excited. And for watching Maddy for a night, I'd gladly sacrifice another fifteen minutes. I would have paid them if they hadn't offered, actually."

Rachel tapped the car's digital clock as Quinn pulled out into the street. "Technically, we're already late. Really late. But if we go by the speed limit and there's no traffic on Grand, I think we can make it in about five minutes. No, don't go right, Quinn! Take Grand. Kurt can hold down the fort for five more minutes."

"Kurt can wait," Quinn said flippantly. "Either way, I'll blame the entire thing on you. First you barricade yourself in the bathroom, and then you convince me to drive at annoyingly safe speeds even though Grand's practically empty." After a thoughtful pause, Quinn added, "I guess a gay prom in Lima isn't exactly going to cause a very big traffic jam."

"Maybe if people are jammed in the streets protesting," Rachel muttered, fiddling with the radio. "With pitchforks and torches."

Quinn glanced at her girlfriend as she paused at a red light, and the brunette offered her a weak smile. Quinn took the hand closest to her, squeezing gently before the light changed to green. "Don't be nervous. Everything's going to be fine. And turn the radio off, it's distracting."

"I know," Rachel agreed, although her tone was unconvincing. She continued to run through radio stations to pass the time, ignoring Quinn's request. "It is. It's going to be fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

"More like 'fabulous', I'd say."

The blonde turned into William McKinley's parking lot, choosing an easy parking spot at the end of a full aisle of cars. Rachel raised an eyebrow incredulously. Not that she couldn't walk that distance in heels, but who would _want_ to? And they'd have to walk back after, too. "And your reason for parking so far away is...?"

"Because I'd rather not waste my time looking for a closer spot that doesn't exist," Quinn answered, exiting the car. "We're late and there are more people here then I thought there'd be. I'm actually kind of surprised."

"And assuming people took their dates in their cars, as is the norm," Rachel quipped, tucking her purse in the glove compartment and slamming the door shut behind her, "it doubles the number of attendees."

"You're so sexy when you're smart," Quinn said slyly, locking the car and offering Rachel her arm. The other girl sidled up to her, taking Quinn's hand instead, and the blonde laced their fingers together with a smile. Hip bumped hip as they walked closer together, the late spring night cool as they made their way toward the gym.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Just to mess with your head, I'm not going to tell you."

"That's very rude of you."

"I know."

---

Rachel knew having a prom in a high school gym was the type of hokey, small-town thing that gave the Midwest a bad name, but she was making a point to all of Lima by hosting it there. And the best part was that she, Kurt, and Quinn had unanimously decided to extend the pride prom invitation to the other local high schools. If they hadn't, Rachel could have counted on one hand the number of people that would have gone. It certainly wasn't a big enough event to rival McKinley High's other prom, but at least it wasn't completely mediocre, either.

"Wow," Quinn breathed. "We did this?"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, nodding. "I am genuinely surprised."

Stepping inside, the first thing that they noticed was that it was really, really loud. The second was that the gym didn't look half bad. Kurt apparently _did _have connections. Rachel had written off his smug comment about hooking them up as an exaggeration, but the boy had been true to his word. Well, Rachel was certain that _she _hadn't paid for a refreshment table that ran the length of the gym and a professional DJ, and most likely neither had Quinn. The third thing that struck them was that while there was an occasional straight couple peppering the crowd, for the most part, the couples were gay, something neither was used to seeing. And the fourth was that the gym was actually… well, kind of full. It wasn't a big gym, and the crowd took up maybe half the floor, but nonetheless, it was a bigger turnout then either girl had expected.

"I don't know why you would be, since I took care of most of this," Kurt gloated loudly, sidling up to Quinn. He smiled at Quinn and then at Rachel, waving delicately at the brunette before turning his attention back on the former Cheerio. Despite working together on Gay-Lesb-All and glee, Rachel still felt that the flamboyant boy rubbed her the wrong way. They were civil, almost bordering on friendly, but occasionally some thoughtless remark from either Kurt or Rachel would annoy the other and send their potential friendship back to square one for another rocky, stressful month, with Quinn acting as mediator. "Although I am surprised at the amount of people here. Looks like we picked the wrong high school, didn't we, Quinn? I knew I should have gone to Bishop."

"Hello, Kurt," Rachel said icily, the greeting so late that both Quinn and Kurt turned to look at her. In what she knew was a particularly below-the-belt move, she slipped an arm casually around Quinn's waist. "So, where's your date?"

"Funny you should ask," Kurt said in a way that made Rachel feel as if he had been waiting for her to ask. Quinn's eyes widened slightly at the boy who had apparently been trailing after Kurt, who had only now caught up and was holding an open can of Coke in his hand. "Here he comes now."

"Hey, Quinn," Finn said with a slight wave. Through her confusion, the blonde forced a smile and nodded politely, though she noted that his confidence seemed to flicker when he noticed Rachel's arm around her. "Uh. Hey, Rachel."

"I invited Finn," Kurt explained, smiling triumphantly. Rachel snorted and was heard to mutter something along the lines of 'obviously,' but Kurt ignored her and carried on. "You don't have to be gay to go to a gay prom. You can be an ally, Rachel, and Finn is a very open-minded and kind individual." Finn blushed visibly at Kurt's compliments, clearing his throat and running a hand over the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment. Kurt beamed and appeared to hang onto this arm tighter. "Anyway, I figured there would be at least one straight girl here for him to flirt with, so I'll leave you two be and help Finn out. What do you say, Finn?"

"Uh, sure, Kurt. Sure," Finn stammered, and before he had time to say more, Kurt was already giving the two girls a few final directions.

"Fantastic! Food's over there, you know where the restrooms are, and this runs until about midnight. Meet me back after so we can assess the damage. See you later, ladies!" Kurt sang, waving again at Rachel and Quinn before dragging Finn into the crowd on the dance floor. There was a particularly awkward silence (although it was a silence between the two of them, as the gym was actually quite noisy) before either spoke again.

"You don't have any problem with that?" Rachel asked tentatively, looking up at Quinn. Quinn shook her head, sighing and leaning against Rachel's shoulder.

"None whatsoever. Finn is his own person. I just hope Kurt doesn't get his heart broken and Finn doesn't do something he doesn't really want to do."

"He's too nice for his own good," Rachel agreed, unsure of what to make of Finn's behavior. Reaching up, she placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek, and added sarcastically, "But as much as I like to spend my time analyzing why boys do the stupid things they do, I really need a drink. Shall we?"

Quinn turned to face the brunette, sliding her arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulling her close before bowing her head and pressing her lips to the other girl's. Rachel let a hand settle low on the small of Quinn's back, the other arm still hooked around Quinn's waist, but the blonde broke the kiss abruptly to Rachel's obvious disappointment.

"As much as I'd like to continue being molested by you in public, you should go get your drink," Quinn explained as Rachel slid out from her grasp. "Because I really need to use the restroom."

"You were the one molesting _me_. And can you please remind your bladder that you already gave birth?" Rachel sighed impatiently, although she was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "I thought the twenty-bathroom-breaks-an-hour thing stopped after pregnancy."

"Go get your drink and stop complaining, Berry. I'll meet you there, and then we'll pick up where we left off."


	3. Prom 2

**Author Note:** I've seen Quinn's baby called Madison a couple times, so I ran with that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Prom (2)  
**

Settling against the edge of the refreshment table, Rachel tried to pick out anyone she knew from the crowd, but it seemed like she, Quinn, Kurt, and Finn were the only McKinley students there. Once, she saw Finn dancing loosely with Kurt, who appeared to be trying to teach him some sort of highly sexualized dance, before the crowd enveloped them again. Surprisingly, Finn seemed to be enjoying himself, and Kurt looked positively radiant.

Rachel shrugged to herself, taking a sip from her drink. It was none of her business. Well, unless something happened between them that was big enough to stop glee from functioning. But even then, it wasn't like she could do anything to stop it happening. Damage control, Rachel decided as Quinn reappeared, seemed like her best bet.

"That line," Quinn sighed tiredly, kissing Rachel lightly on the cheek as she slipped an arm around her waist, "was absolutely _horrendous_."

"Two girls just tried hitting on me." Both hands wrapped around the cup as Rachel looked up at Quinn nervously, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to gauge the other girl's reaction.

There it was again, that irrational jealousy settling like a dead weight on her chest. Quinn reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers through her hair slowly, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Were they cute?" the blonde asked jokingly, after an awkward pause. Rachel did not appear to be amused.

"Quinn."

"Well, I'm not surprised, Rachel."

"What?"

"Look at what you're wearing." Quinn reached up, her fingers trailing along Rachel's cheek as the other girl met her gaze, and she pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel's lips. "Look at _you_."

"Flatterer," the brunette said dismissively, blushing nonetheless. Tilting her head, she rested it on Quinn's shoulder, watching the crowd again. "I asked if they wanted to see pictures of our baby. Seemed to scare them off pretty quick."

Quinn laughed airily, feeling the tightness in her chest dissipate. "I wonder why."

"Because teen mothers are _so_ common in Lima," Rachel smirked. "And while you were gone, I've come to the conclusion that my ballroom dancing skills have no place at a high school prom."

"Somehow, I think even Mr. Scheu would have a hard time finding a way to mash-up freaking and ballroom dancing."

"Freaking?"

"That," Quinn said, discretely pointing out a couple who were freaking on the dance floor. It was disturbingly similar to watching someone receive a lap dance, except dirtier. Rachel turned pink again and pursed her lips.

"Oh. Well then, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a couple doing a similar dance.

"That's different. That's grinding."

"That's dry-humping," Rachel stated flatly.

"Purist," Quinn teased. The brunette smiled wickedly at her, nodding towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Quinn."

"But you don't even know how. _I_ probably don't know how."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Not that fast, and not just by looking."

"Of course I can," Rachel said haughtily, rising to the challenge, and Quinn immediately regretted speaking.

"Never mind. I take it back, Rachel."

"No, Quinn. You can learn a lot just by looking. See, just keep your eyes on those two girls over there. I'll just do what the blonde is doing, and you copy the brunette."

"This isn't going to work," Quinn sighed, but acquiesced, leaning heavily against Rachel. They studied the couple, trying to memorize exactly what they were doing. Rachel raised the cup to her lips, sipping thoughtfully. While the freaking was definitely out of her skill level (something she grudgingly admitted to), the grinding looked easy enough. But under her intense scrutiny, the blonde was beginning to look surprisingly familiar, as was her date, who sported a tan that not many other Ohioans could pull off after a particularly brutal winter.

As the realization dawned on her, Rachel sucked down a half-melted ice cube and began to choke. Quinn's eyes widened at the noise her date made.

"Are you ok?" she asked tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel shook her head, face screwing up and going a shade of pink that didn't suit her as she coughed the ice cube back up into the cup. Quinn backed up slightly, wrinkling her noise, and gingerly took the cup from Rachel, setting it down on the nearby table. "Very attractive, Berry."

"Santana!" Rachel spluttered, pointing at the dancing couple. Quinn rolled her eyes unbelieving, a biting remark on the tip of her tongue as she turned and looked in the direction Rachel was pointing. And sure enough, dancing with a certain familiar blonde at the edge of the crowd, was Santana Lopez.

---

Santana was obviously in hell and the powers that be were surely punishing her, although for what transgression she didn't know, because Jewfro had _definitely_ deserved that suckerpunch to the gut last Tuesday when his gaze had lingered too long on Brittany as she had bent down to pick up a book she had dropped. With Brittany pressed flush against her as they danced, it could have easily passed as heaven but for the fact that when she glanced momentarily over the blonde's shoulder and scanned the crowd for Finn and Kurt for what seemed like the thousandth time, she saw Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray making their way towards her instead.

Rachel averted her eyes as they approached and slowed her pace so that she was trailing behind Quinn, because even though she and the Cheerio girls weren't at each other's throats anymore, seeing Santana with her hands possessively on Brittany's hips as the other blonde ground against her in beat to the music made her distinctly uncomfortable. And as Brittany looked up from the attention she was paying the other girl's neck, it didn't look like Santana was going to appreciate their interruption.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Berry," Santana snapped, hands settling angrily on her hips as Brittany slid out of her grip to hug Quinn with a broad smile. "At least I'm hooking up with another Cheerio. Unlike Quinn, my reputation isn't_ totally _tanked."

"Santana," Brittany said pleadingly, and the other girl quickly shut her mouth, eyes narrowing. Quinn smiled at the cheerleader, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She pointedly ignored Santana's remark and struck up a conversation with Brittany about her dress instead.

Which left Rachel trying not to quake under Santana's glare.

"So…" Rachel began lamely, biting her lower lip.

"I saw Kurt with Finn earlier," Santana interrupted, saving the entire scenario from becoming even more awkward, if it were even possible. "Does Quinn know?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course. They met us at the door. I just hope Finn knows what he's doing."

"My thoughts exactly," Santana agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. For all her frowning, Rachel could tell that her answer did not displease her. "So, you know how to dance, right?"

"Pardon?" Rachel said uneasily, her stomach sinking. Santana smiled predatorily.

"Please don't hurt me," Rachel pleaded, flinching and shrinking back as Santana's fingers latched around her wrist and yanked her close.

"You'll thank me for this later."

---

"You know," Quinn said breathlessly as Rachel's hand settled high on her thigh, "I think I saw Finn and Kurt earlier."

"Yeah?" the other girl murmured absentmindedly, nuzzling at Quinn's neck. They had had no luck finding chairs (perhaps an attempt by the school to keep shenanigans to a minimum) and had gravitated toward the refreshment table again where it was quietest. And _somehow_, Quinn had ended with her back up against the wall, Rachel smirking up at her and pressing her hips closer, ignoring a raucous catcall. "And what were they doing?"

"Kissing."

"Lies," Rachel scoffed. "Finn's kind and sensitive and everything else other boys aren't, but he's not gay."

Quinn tilted her head back languidly, exposing her throat as Rachel's kisses moved higher, practically purring in pleasure. "I don't think I imagined _that_, Rachel."

"We can always ask him for the juicy details later," Rachel shrugged. "Seeing as how we have to meet up after. Although I highly doubt he'll have anything to gossip about."

"The only thing you're willing to believe in is your own talent, isn't it, Ms. I-can-dance-just-as-well-as-Santana?"

"Maybe we can stick it out over here until a slow dance?" Rachel asked hopefully, trying to keep the terrified tremble out of her voice. Being present at Quinn's daughter's birth had been traumatizing, but grinding with Santana Lopez had outstripped it by far. After a thoughtful pause, Quinn nodded in agreement, settling her arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm up for a slow dance."

"Good." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I think it'd take me two years of practice to get down the steps Santana showed me. And a significant or total lack of shame."

"I bet you enjoyed it," Quinn teased, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "And Santana's good at what she does, even if she is kind of a bitch about it."

Rachel made a noncommittal noise, unwilling to pass judgment on the Cheerio in case word got back to Santana and she would have to fear for her safety. "And I hope you don't trade me in for Brittany."

"You're the only one for me. And besides, Santana would kill me," Quinn added with a smirk, a hand curling against the back of Rachel's neck and drawing her closer. "Literally."

"Glad to know that the looming threat of homicide is the only thing keeping you from running off with Brittany," Rachel quipped before Quinn silenced her with a kiss.

"Oh, you know it, Berry."


End file.
